


I Like Me Better

by Saiphl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: After the disaster of te reunion, Aquaria decides to comfort Kameron and take him in a night out... and the rest, is herstory.





	1. I Don't Know What It Is But I Got That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Given the chance that my inspiration finally found a way to properly work, I’m back with a little statement with, what I call an odd pairing, but I found kinda appealing trying to bring it to life, so here is the attempt and I’d really appreciate your kind words and feedback.
> 
> Also, this is a two shot adventure regarding the kind requests by some anons at AQ of a story with Aquaria and Kameron, also the request -that I couldn’t find again- of an anon requesting a fic inspired in “I like me better” by Lauv, so this is the outcome. 
> 
> Finally, I need to remind you that english isn’t my first language, and this text hasn't been betaed, so I apologize for the possible mistakes that you’ll find in the writing.
> 
> This one goes from the taping of the reunited to the crowning party, so I hope you enjoy it.

 

When they called a wrap in the theater after taping the reunion, all that Dane could feel was a severe urge to run away, to escape from the judging eye of the other queens, for the first time in a long while, being Kameron didn’t felt as a safe place anymore, so he stood from the chair on the stage and giving some sweet and totally fake smiles, he started walking faster and faster until he finally realized the tears rolling down his cheeks and that he was barely breathing.

The cold of the wall through the hair of his wig was soothing and he felt like his legs will not carry him any further.  Dane had been told that the sisterhood between season competitors was something to rely on when the hard times come, but after what all of them said, even when he exposed his own vulnerability, led to the heartbreaking revelation of being totally alone, also to know that he has to regain composure before the other queens came to the same corridor to the dressing rooms.

In a titanic effort Kameron got back on her feet and regally walked step by step to the dressing room, foreign to the quick click-clack that was following on her track _-Kam… Kameron, wait!-_ ; from all the things he was expecting, certainly the Aquaria’s voice wasn’t the first thing coming to his mind, so slowly turned to face him _-listen… if you forgot to say something save it for later, I’m not really up to be beaten up again and…-_  Aquaria put a slim nailed finger on his lips, _\- shush… I forgot to say I’m sorry, they’ve been rude and awful, and I don’t feel like they were fair to you, and most of all, I’m sorry I didn’t stop them, they had no right to treat you like that-_ .

As soon as Aquaria removed his finger, Kameron exhaled, looking tired and deflated, a soft hand cupped his right cheek _-it’s our last night in LA… let’s go somewhere Kam… Dane, let´s do something-_ Aquaria whispered, giving a mischievous grin to the other queen, who reluctantly smiled back _-ok Gio… just-_ , Kameron stared to one side of the hallway and Aquaria nodded in agreement and mouthing _“just the two of us”_. Aquaria smiled sincerely, and then stepped aside, giving Kameron a chance to step ahead when the click clack of the other queens’ heels could be heard over the hallway.

When all of them arrived to the dressing room, Dane had already stripped, and was wiping Kameron off his face, Dusty approached to him, with a somber expression and clear shame in the back of his eyes _-Kameron I… I want to say I’m sorry-_ , the queen said, clearly struggling with her own feelings   _-we all were total bitches and at least from my own, I wanna apologize, cause that wasn’t fair-_ ; Dane put down the wipe, and turned to face Dusty _-y’know Dust? it’s ok, thanks for being kind enough to come and conceal, but I really  need some space, all that happened back there was hurtful and I feel so vulnerable right now; please give me some time-_ Dusty hugged him without asking and whispered an I’m sorry before releasing him, by that time, Dane was barely capable to keep himself together, and over the edge of his own nerves.  He just tossed his drag on his gym bag, and walked away totally foreign to the intense gaze that followed him all the way out of the dressing room.

Giovanni took his phone and started typing quick and precisely, hoping that his messages reach Dane in the right time.

 **_[7:30] Aquaria:_ ** _Hey Kam… you ok? you left without a word_

 **_[7:30] Aquaria:_ ** _ok, that was dumb, I know you’re not ok, but please let me know if you need something…_

 **_[7:31] Aquaria:_ ** _Anything, you know I mean it._

Some minutes passed and Giovanni felt it as literally hours, he was wiping his face, when the phone finally buzzed.

 **_[7:40] Kameron:_ ** _it’s ok… I’m fine, see you at 9 at the hotel entrance_

 **_[7:40]Kameron:_ ** _and thank you, for everything_

Later that night Giovanni was trying out some clothes, his always confident facade crumpled on the floor with almost all the tees and tanks he had already discarded, even when he tried to convince himself to chill, something was bothering him, something that he didn’t understand at all.  He had gone partying with many of his season ten sisters, and never felt this unsettled _-you’re doing this for him… Kameron needs to urgently cheer up, so stay cool you dumbass-_ , he hissed to his own reflection on the mirror, just minutes later, finally convinced that he looked well, Gio blew a kiss to his own reflection, took his hotel room card and wallet, totally ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone.

 

Dane was another tale, in a flawless routine, he shaved, put on some lotion and dressed up with some skinny jeans and a tee that looked like a second skin over his strong body, something in the image on the mirror made him smile with some confidence _-you look good-_ , he whispered, just to laugh a little thinking of how dumb he might look talking to himself in the middle of an empty room. Somehow he felt lucky, cause after all the shit he had to take at the reunion, he won’t end up feeling miserable buried alone under the covers of his bed, he was not just going out, he was going out clubbing with (if allowed) the sexiest of the season ten girls, and they were going on their own.

Both of them left their rooms, foreign to the party girls that were going on cabs to the Precinct, and when they finally met, the moonlight shone all over downtown LA, and Dane found Gio cursing over the screen of his phone, typing furiously on what seemed to be whatsapp.

 **_[8:55] Monet:_ ** _oh come on Aquaria, you can’t stay at the hotel, night is young come with us_

 **_[8:55] Aquaria:_ ** _I’m not feeling like going out tonight girl_

 **_[8:55] Monet:_ ** _but it’s our last free night before going to NY and all the crowning shit_

 **_[8:57] Aquaria:_ ** _I know, but I’m tired, some of us had been working our asses out with promotion and gigs and all that jazz_

 **_[8:57] Monet:_ ** _whatever bitch, we’ll be at Precinct, the Boulets are throwing a hell of a party there, we don’t wanna miss it_

 **_[8:58] Monet:_ ** _so if you wanna come we’ll see you there_

 **_[8:58] Aquaria:_ ** _Thanks again, but I pass, have fun!_

 **_[8:58] Monet:_ ** _-rolling eyes emoji- alright, be safe kiddo, and Cracker says you’re a granny_

 **_[8:59] Aquaria:_ ** _Cracker can eat my pussy, if I’m a granny she’s a fucking mummy!_

 **_[8:59] Monet:_ ** _hahahahahahaha, you should see her face, see ya tomorrow morning bitch._

  _-Hello stranger-_ , Dane said in a husky voice, making Giovanni jump on his feet _-hey there! didn’t see you coming-_ the younger said, regaining his cool face, making Dane smile wide, making Gio mirror it _-so… are you ready? I found a place nearby where none of the girls would be at, so we can have a night just for us-_. Dane nodded, still smiling to him and feeling what he could describe as a swarm wildly partying on his belly, something about that “just for us” made this feel more like a date than it was… cause they weren’t going on a date, or were they?

Gio tossled his hair a little, getting Dane out of his thoughts, only to get mesmerized, there was something about that awkward and goofy boy that he couldn’t get, but certainly, was totally up to find out, _-I’m up for a night out, I’ll follow  you-_. The both of them walked to “La Cita”, the bar Gio found, and it happened to be a nice place, crowded for the time they were, but really comfortable to go by as two random guys having a fun time, and not as half of the final four of a hyped TV show.

A couple of hours and some beers later, they were dancing close to each other, surrounded by a drunken happiness that Dane hasn’t felt in some time; Gio seemed to be in his element, drinking, dancing and having fun, both his forearms resting lazily over Dane’s shoulders, holding a beer behind his head, while Dane gripped firmly by his right hip, both of them swinging to the rhythm.  Gio’s previous nervousness evaporated and suddenly he thought that there was way too much space between them, even though Dane’s face was less than an inch close to his, with a soft and inviting smile that he found inevitably seductive, so he reached for those lips in an urgent but still gentle kiss.

Dane didn’t know what to do at first, it actually took like a couple of seconds for him to kiss Gio back, and that was it, both with eyes closed and still swinging to the music, they didn’t even realized what was happening until they broke the kiss to get some air.  When Gio opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with Dane, feeling his warm breathing blowing on his blushed face _-hey there... -_ said Dane, releasing his grip from Gio’s hip to softly cup his cheek; the smile on the younger boy was mischievous and after he mouthed _“hi”_ , Dane reached for his lips once more.

The walk back to the hotel took half the time they spent while going to the bar, they were walking side by side.  Dane didn’t know if he should hold his hand, and Gio was thankful that they were not touching each other, cause otherwise he didn’t know what he would do if he had to feel that burning skin on his again, both of them were craving each other, and once they reached Gio’s room, they jumped on each other, touching, kissing, biting… exploring their bodies inch by inch.

 _-You’re beautiful Giovanni, and I want you so bad-_ said Dane, while Gio was sucking on his pulse point, getting a strangled moan from him, unable to hold it back anymore, Dane’s hands buried under Gio’s jeans, squeezing his perfect little butt, who instinctively started grinding against him _-you’re perfect Dane… I need you-_ , Gio whispered on his ear, making him shiver.  Once said, Gio slipped to his knees, stripping the other man from waist down, Dane hissed feeling his shaft getting freed from the tightness of his clothes, to feel the blissful warmth of Gio’s mouth.

With his hands tangled on the other’s dark hair, Dane couldn’t help himself and grunted, rocking Gio’s head with his hands in a rhythm that he could swear that matched the thumping of his heart, feeling himself reaching the edge, he slid his hands to cup the other’s cheeks and making him going up; by that time, Gio’s gaze was wild, he was heavily breathing and as soon as he had Dane on his reach, kissed him urgently, like he wanted to get him under his own skin.  

In a blink, they were butt naked, taking just a minute to look at each other, in absolute conscience that they were exposed to the other Gio was the first to reach, craving to trace the patterns of Dane’s tattoos, the other, unable to restrain himself, started caressing the milky skin of the boy in front of him, hypnotized by the smoothness of his body, touching him as if he was the most expensive piece of art that deserved to be worshipped. They’ve spent the night buried on each other, finding shelter from the world on the other’s arms.  

The sunlight caught them tangled on the bed sheets, a full mess of limbs that got in motion with the buzzing of Giovanni’s phone; the boy opened his eyes, to find Dane still asleep, a peaceful expression on his face and he didn’t restrain himself from smiling.  Waking up to that sight was certainly a great way to start a day, it wasn’t just that Dane’s body was impressive, but the kind spirit and heart of gold he had made the whole experience be worthy. Gio stretched to reach the damn device to get it shut, taking a moment to kiss softly the hollow of Dane’s throat, which made the other man open his eyes slowly and give a little bite to his bicep, both of them giggling like idiots, just until Gio started cursing over the screen of the phone when he found more than ten calls and more or less the same amount of messages from the other queens

 ** _[8:10] Monet:_ ** _hey whore, good morning, wanna hang with the girls for breakfast or are you too hungover?_

 **_[8:20] Monet:_ ** _alright sleeping beauty, remember they’re picking us up at ten, make sure you’re ready_

 **_[8:30] Monet:_ ** _this is not funny Aquaria, answer the phone, now we are all worried_

 **_[8:35] Eureka:_ ** _Aquaria quit playing the dumb and answer the phone, Monet is about to call 911_

 **_[8:45] Monet:_ ** _five calls bitch, you never get pass two buzzes to answer, where the fuck are you?_

 **_[8:50] Cracker:_ ** _Aquaria please, answer the phone or the fucking messages, we’re worried_

 ******_[9:00] Asia:_ ** _where are you bitch? answer the fucking phone!_

 **_[9:05] Monet:_ ** _for god’s sake Aquaria, answer the phone or I’ll take down your fucking door_

 **_[9:25] Cracker:_ ** _Giovanni please let us know you’re alright, everyone is wondering where you are._

 **_[9:25] Blair:_ ** _Gio please… we’re all worried, neither you or Kameron are responding_

 **_[9:30] Cracker:_ ** _I’ll help Monet to take down your door bitch, they’re coming for us in less than 15!_

 **_[9:31] Blair:_ ** _oh… oh! nevermind, I’ll try to stop Monet and Cracker_

 **_[9:31] Monet:_ ** _you asked for it bitch…_

 **_[9:32] Blair:_ ** _I’m sorry girl, it takes more than one Blair to stop two crazy paranoid bitches._

 **_[9:32] Blair:_ ** _you still have to tell me, otherwise I’ll tell the others everything I know!_

 **_[9:33] Blair:_ ** _jk, I’m just nosey and I really, really want to know if my theory is right_

A loud hitting on the door made Dane actually leave the bed  just to fall down, feet totally tangled on the sheets _-what the fuck?-,_ Gio jumped to the other side of the bed to cover Dane’s mouth with his hand _-shhhh… those are Monet and Cracker, go to the bathroom, I’ll take care-_ ; Dane nodded and crawled to the bathroom, locking himself behind the door.

 _-Open the fucking door Giovanni!, I mean it-_ , Monet spoke loud and clear, starting to get annoyed and judging stares of the goers in the hotel corridor _-I’m counting down to three, then I will hit this door open-_ he threatened. _-Come on guys, be reasonable, maybe he just overslept-_ Blair said, pretending to be a reasonable voice in that mess, _-oh no Andrew, you’re not going to convince us of that, Giovanni NEVER oversleeps when he has to travel in the morning, he’s such a fucking control freak-_ Cracker said, looking at Blair with some suspicion _-what the hell do you know blondie?-_ , he asked, staring straight to the eye the boy, who started to lose the  “I’m the reasonable adult here” facade he used to get those two away from Aquaria’s room door.

Gio wrapped himself with the comforter and went back to the door, making his best impression of someone that’s barely awake.  When the door opened, Monet almost fell on his face _-hey guys, what’s all these about?-_ , Giovanni yawned, rubbing his right eye with one of his hands.  Max stepped under Monet’s arm, to see the boy with the sleepy face - _so, you really overslept bitch… we have less than fifteen minutes before they come and pick us up to the airport, so you better hurry up, and for god’s sake, stop ignoring our messages!-_ even being half a head shorter than Gio, Max looked threatening _-now that I know you’re alive, I can go and get my shit and do my check out… fifteen minutes Palandrani, and if you’re not down, I’ll make sure they leave you here, lazy bitch-_ , then turned on his heels and left the room unceremoniously, while Monet was looking at Giovanni with a confused look.

 _-You better get ready, let me help you to finish your packing while you take a shower-_ , Gio didn’t have a “no” answer figured, so he was kind of babbling when Blair intervened _-you haven’t finished your packing either Monet, do your thing, I’ll help Aquaria-_ , reluctantly, Monet nodded and after hugging and checking on Gio once more, she left _-alright, see you down… I’ll get you something to eat on the road Aqua-_ ; Blair closed the door and looked at him _-so… where’s Kameron? I bet my right hand he’s here-_ she stated, looking to Gio, who was nervously biting his lip _-I don’t know what you are talking about, Blair-_ , Andrew rolled his eyes and smiled sympathetically, _-I’m talking about the mess of your bed, and Kameron’s jeans crumpled beside the couch… that’s what I mean-_.

Gio cursed and heard the bathroom door unlocking, and Dane stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel around the waist and his hands up in surrender _-ok… now you know, could you please check if  those monsters left so I can go back to my room?-_ .  Andrew nodded barely managing to keep his shit eating smile away, at least while they were looking at him; then, Dane collected his clothes and started getting dressed, Gio staring at him, still biting his lip, recalling all that happened the night before, not really thinking, he approached him and kissed him shamelessly; Dane reciprocated the kiss, gathering all his self control to break the kiss before they started again _-we have no time… and they’re going to start worrying about me and my not presence-_ , Gio joined his forehead with Dane’s, and sighed _-guess we’ll need to talk-._

 _-Lovebirds, I’m sorry to break your moment, but the hallway is safely empty, you should hurry Kam… I bet they’re going to look after you, if they’re not doing it already-_ Dane nodded, getting away from Gio, who stared at him for a second, before going to the bathroom to get ready to go.  Andrew went after him taking long steps _-I know you’re not ready to talk about this, but I’d like to know how will I have to cover you both up, right?-_ , the dark haired boy nodded, and gave a grateful smile to the blonde boy, who went back to the door to leave him alone in the empty room.

Once they were dropped to the airport and were safely waiting for their different flights to depart, Gio gave one last check on his phone before turning it off, just to find a message from Dane.

 **_[12:40] Kameron:_ ** _hey stranger… hope you flight safe back home_

 **_[12:40] Kameron:_ ** _I… I just miss you_

 **_[12:40] Aquaria:_ ** _I do either_

 **_[12:41] Kameron:_ ** _-blushing emoji-_

 **_[12:41] Aquaria:_ ** _Waking up in this bed next to you…  swear the room got no ceiling_

 **_[12:42] Kameron:_ ** _-smiling emoji- I got this feeling… u know? don’t know what it is but I can feel it_

 **_[12:42] Aquaria:_ ** _yeah, I feel it too_

 **_[12:43] Kameron:_ ** _can’t wait til next week, be safe, right?_

 **_[12:43] Aquaria:_ ** _be safe too -kissy emoji-_

 **_[12:43] Kameron:_ ** _-kissy emoji-_

Dane turned his phone off with a wide smile  in his face; David, by his side looked to him curious _-good news? I’ve never seen you smiling like that-_ , Dane looked at David and just said _-It’s just that I have a feeling, and I really like it-_.  David just smiled him back, just in time for the plane to take off.


	2. Being Young and In love in New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in LA, stays in LA... unless you make sure to bring it back wherever you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the first part, and I'm sure that I'll be either happy of having you back, it took a little more than I expected to get the second part done, but I really hope you enjoy it.

Two whole weeks went so fast, full of gigs, meets and greets, and basically an agenda that kept them way too busy to even think, Dane and Gio barely messaged each other, but the few words they exchanged were like if all the hard days and lonely nights disappeared in a second.  

All the New York Girls were ready to welcome their sisters in the week previous to the crowning party, even Monet, Cracker and Aquaria proclaimed themselves as the welcome committee when each of their sisters arrived at the airport, taking turns to go to the different airports to pick up and take their girls safely to their hotels.  Unfortunately, Gio was in the middle of a gig when Kameron’s flight landed, being Cracker the chosen one to pick Dane.

_ -Welcome to New York City, I’m Maxwell and I’m your assigned city guide and driver- _ said Cracker, who seemed to be really happy to see him.  _ -Hey Max! thanks for coming, I thought the arrivals committee will be here- _ Dane said, hiding his disappointment behind a smile,  _ -well, yeah, there are three of us, but Monet and Aquaria had a gig today so, I hope you will not complain with the company for the lack of crew- _ Cracker said, suddenly too serious, making Dane laugh.   _ -Come on bitch, cause both Monet and Aqua are waiting for us with the others at the bar, they said they’ll give the show for all of us- _ , Dane nodded and started pulling his luggage, still doing some small talk and updating with Max.

The hotel room was comfortable and way bigger than the last he had back in LA, and while he was going here and there looking for toiletries and getting ready to go out, with Max’s voice as background noise, Dane was getting impatient, he really hoped to be Gio who pick him up at the airport, and also expected to finally be able to talk to him.  He wasn’t sure about what to say or how they will start that conversation, his mind full of what ifs, and his stomach feeling heavier with every passing minute, when they finally were leaving the hotel, he was playing nervously with his hands, and feeling awkward under the scrutiny of Max’s stare, that he sworn was following his nervous movements inch by inch.

At the bar, Aquaria was coming and going, checking which girls had already arrived, and making Monet nervous with all that walking _ -girl, you’re walking a fucking hole from the dressing room to the backstage, what’s happening?-  _  Gio stopped on his track looking at Monet  _ -it’s just, I’m nervous… all our sisters will be here, what if I make a joke out of myself while performing?- _ , the black drag queen stood in all her full majesty  _ -come on Giovanni, you’re virtually unable to screw your own show, your thing is the spotlight… I need you to calm down, everything’s going to be fine- _ .  Feeling the weight of Monet’s hands on his shoulders, Gio exhaled the breathe he didn’t notice he was holding, he was honestly confident of his performance, but he couldn’t allow himself to admit before anyone that he was beyond nervous about facing Kameron again, he hasn’t texted since his flight arrived, not even a single ‘hello’, since Cracker reported they were at the hotel getting ready.

Once the show started, Aquaria didn’t have any time to think about his former nervousness, he got in an adrenaline rush given by the stage, the people, and most of all, the intense gaze of certain pair of baby blue eyes following his movements from head to toe, and flashing the biggest shit eating smile when a tattooed arm stretched to tip him a twenty brushing her fingers with a thrill of electricity when their fingers barely touched.  In her natural element, Aquaria winked at him and then jump in a turn to fall in a full split, still smiling at him; then she slowly got up, dancing with serpentine grace to the back of the stage while the crowd roared for her.

As soon as he reached the dressing room, he found a single sunflower besides his phone, also a beer bottle, the same old beers they were drinking that night in LA, Gio smiled, understanding and getting a puzzled sight from Monet, who repeatedly asked who sent the flower, and getting the same answer either from both Aquaria and Jordan ‘a big fan who asked to remain anonymous’.  Aquaria changed her outfit for something less sweat and more comfortable  _ -I’ll be with the girls, break a leg on the stage Monet- _ , she said before putting the flower on her wig and going back to the bar, in the hallway she unblocked her phone and started reading.

**_[8:40 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** Hey! I didn’t have a chance to message, break a leg tonight

**_[8:45 p.m.] Kameron:_ **  We’re here, but the line outside is madness, hope to get inside before you’re on stage

**_[10:00 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** you look great Gio… I can’t stop looking at you

**_[10:25 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** hope you like your surprise, Jordan helped to get it to you

**_[10:30 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** I want to see you right now! -winking emoji-

**_[10:35 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** what’s taking so long?

**_[10:40 p.m.] Aquaria:_ ** I’m on my way -kissy emoji-

**_[10;40 p.m.] Kameron:_ ** -smiling emoji-  -kissy emoji-

**_[10:30 p.m.] Blair:_ ** I know you’re a star here, but I bet someone is really impatient to see you

**_[10:31 p.m.] Blair:_ ** you should see his face, girl… literally lit up as soon as you reached the stage

**_[10:31 p.m.] Aquaria:_ ** -blushing emoji- really? 

**_[10:35 p.m.] Cracker:_ ** are you coming or what bitch? everyone wants to greet you!

**_[10:41 p.m.] Aquaria:_ ** coming, coming momma

When Aquaria arrived, the girls were animatedly having a round of shots, cheering loudly as they encouraged Andrew, Dustin and Dane to finish the little glasses, the three of them having it and making funny faces while the alcohol ran down their throats _ -Hello bitches!- _ , greeted Aquaria, quickly kissing and hugging her sisters, taking a little longer to appreciate the feeling of Dane’s back muscles under his palms, while Dane just finally relaxed on that closeness.  _ -Well guys, are we ready for another round?- _ asked, Vixen coming back from the bar with another tray full of little glasses  _ -tonight we’re getting wasted, so we can all be totally ugly and messy in the morning and absolutely hung over while doing our faces…- _ she started to put the glasses in line, and while everybody was taking one, she shouted  _ -to our top four!  hope you bitches break both your legs tomorrow- _ and with a laugh from the group, all of them cheered and drank.

By the time Monét came from backstage, they were all drunk and basically making fools of themselves, some of them dancing, other just making silly jokes and Aquaria was side looking Dane in the other edge of the table, and who was pretending by all means that he was not looking at her and failing by all the possible chances.  Andrew took Aquaria’s hand and literally pulled her to the dance floor,  _ -girl, if you’re not careful everyone will notice that you two are about to jump each other- _ , he said to her, who looked a bit puzzled -what do you mean?- Aquaria asked with fake innocence, just to make Andrew cackle and pull her by the waist, just to talk closer making sure no one could listen  _ -you’ve been staring at each other all night long, Eureka had been asking what’s up with you two just about half an hour ago, if you meant to be discreet, girl you both are failing miserably- _ , Aquaria blushed,  _ -is it that obvious?- _ she asked, sounding affected, and getting an emphatic nod from the boy in front of her  _ -listen, everyone is beyond wasted now, I’ll try to call it a wrap, so you two can skip and talk, I bet you have a lot to tell and, you know? I think you look really good together, so I’m up to cover you up until you figure out what about what happened with you back in LA- _ , Aquaria smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Andrew, then they kept dancing for a bit.

It was close to 3 a.m. when the group decided to go back home or the hotel, they were actually wasted and started to feel the weight of the tiredness, Monét and Cracker took some of the outer girls to the hotel, while Andrew told he was waiting for Aquaria to come back from backstage undressed, so she can take Dane and him to the hotel, and by the time Giovanni got back ready to leave, it was just Dane at the table, looking a little lost.  

Suddenly, Dane felt a pair of arms sliding over his shoulders, and smiled recognizing the sweet smell of Aquaria’s perfume  _ -I thought I was left here on my own- _ , he said, getting a soft laugh as an answer _ -let’s get out of here, I’ve waited two weeks and more than twenty hours to be with you again- _ ; Gio stepped away and Dane stood up as fast as he could, following the other boy to the exit, when they reached the street, Gio was requesting an Uber, and Dane embraced him from behind  _ -and I’ve waited two weeks and more than twenty hours to do this- _ he said, burying his face on Gio’s neck, who finally allowed himself to sigh, drawing little circles with his thumb over Dane’s hand.

_ -Where are we going?- _ Dane asked, looking with curiosity to Giovanni, who was typing on his phone  _ -we’re going my place… cause I need to get you naked and burn all the alcohol in my veins feeling you in me- _ Gio said totally shameless  _ -and, I also know we still need to talk, so, I don’t care how does this follows, but if I’m going to tell that I fell for you, I wanna be sure that you’re the only one who can listen without a half dozen of nosey drag queens nearby- _ .  Dane’s eyes were wide open, feeling his cheeks burning as much as his chest,  even though he had assumed that he was feeling something more than just a great friendship for the boy that was holding his hand by that moment, he never allowed himself to admit out loud that he was also falling for him.  _  -so your place, in New York… to talk and fuck- _ he told, still finding surreal the way this was happening  _ -and you want that, because you’re falling for… me?- _ , Gio nodded, finally putting his phone on the drag bag he was carrying  _ -yeah, pretty much that- _ he stuttered, his voice getting softer, and reaching shyly Dane’s lips for the first time since their goodbyes in LA.

The rest of the way to Gio’s apartment was deafening silent, and he was making a big effort to hold his shaking hands still, Dane hasn’t said anything about what he said, and he was growing anxious with the space that was floating between them, once they close the door behind them, he threw the bag on the floor and before he was able to turn on the light, Dane held him close, barely knowing what to do with his hands  _ -just for you to know… I’m not falling for you- _ he whispered, and sighed in his ear  _ -I’ve already fell for you… and this is exactly what I want.. you, and me and the world can screw itself, cause I don’t care as far as I have you- _ , he finally said, before kissing him deeply, finally giving surrender to all that he felt.

Giovanni relaxed into the kiss and got lost on the sensation of touching Dane’s body once more, it felt like an eternity until they both needed some air, and finally stared into the eyes of the other.  _  -I love you Gio… I do really love you- _ Dane whispered, just to kiss away the single tear sliding down Gio’s cheek, and felt him smiling a second before he said -I love you too Dane, you don’t know how happy you just made me-, then they kissed again, this time the kiss was slower and intimate, like if they were tasting the other for the first time, with no rush and no need to be careful.  They just felt happy, drunk and in love and that was everything they needed.

Some hours later, laying on the bed and still holding each other, Dane was tracing the features of Giovanni’s face with his index finger, while the other clumsily smiled at him, still lost in the brightness of his eyes  _ -Eureka was asking what happened with the two of us back in the club- _ Gio said, sliding a hand over the other man’s ribs, who barely managing the need to laugh, just bit his lip  _ -I wonder if anyone else is curious or suspecting anything… well aside of Blair, who matter of factly knows what happened- _ .  Dane pulled Giovanni to his chest and started drawing lines over the length of his back  _ -and now, you’re overthinking… ya’know? David is a nosey monster, they would ask about their own mother even if she’s in front of them, a natural gossiper- _ Gio nodded in agreement _ -but what if the others are talking too? what are we going to do if…- _ Dane kissed him in the middle of the question  _ -we’ll figure it out, stop worrying about that… at last, they’ll know sooner or later- _ , Gio buried his face on Dane’s chest as an answer, cuddling to him  _ -alright, alright… just, don’t shut me up again- _  Dane hugged him tighter (if possible).

Reluctantly, they left the bed a couple of hours later, all of them agreed to have a brunch together at the hotel’s restaurant before going to the Stage 48 to get ready for the crowning party.  _ -What if we don’t show up?- _ asked Gio, while rinsing his hair  _ -I mean, we were the last to leave the gig last night, we could have overslept and all that jazz, we can message to tell we’ll reach them when they pick us up for the club- _ he proposed, opening his eyes to look at Dane, who was shaving at the sink  _ -well, that could work for you, but I supposedly am at the hotel right now, so not showing it’s not an option- _ Dane replied, grabbing a towel to dry  his face  _ -as much as Blair tries, won’t be able to cover up for that, she stood with us, remember?- _ Gio laughed and lifted his hands in surrender  _ -alright, alright, but either, you can’t show there wearing the same clothes than yesterday, so you’ll be my dress up doll today- _ Dane threw the towel to the laundry basket and looked at Giovanni in awe  _ -for real? now I’m scared- _ he said, with a nervous smile playing on his lips  _ -it’s not that bad hun… you’ll look even more stunning than you are- _ Gio stepped out the shower, going straight to hug Dane from behind -it’s not that bad, I promise not to show you off… that much- he  kissed his neck and went back to the room finishing to dry himself off.

Later they left the apartment holding hands, and doing some small talk, at one point, Dane stopped in a bus stop -give me that- he said, taking the drycleaning bag Giovanni was holding with his garment for the event, Gio reluctantly gave him the bag and looked at him puzzled  _ -what’s happening miss “I work out daily” are you tired?- _ Gio teased, still curious at the abrupt unplanned stop  _ -we’ll have to call a cab, we’re already late, it’s not that I’m not happy to share some quality time with you, but we need to avoid them going nuts like the last time- _ both nodded in agreement  _ -and before we do anything else, I wanted to ask you something…- _ Dane looked Giovanni straight in the eyes  _ -uhum... - _ , the boy hummed, with his eyes now in full curiosity.  Dane took one of Giovanni’s hands and kissed his knuckles  _ -if we are going to do this, I need to know- _ he took a deep breath  _ -would you be my boyfriend?- _ Giovanni’s face parted in a cheshire cat like grin  _ -silly, of course I want to, I thought I already was your boyfriend- _ Dane shook his head and approached him, joining Gio by the forehead  _ -this is not official, until we make it official, so now you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours- _ he said, before kissing him deeply.

They left the cab one block away from the hotel, and walked there holding hands until they had to part; Dane was the first to reach the rest of the girls at the restaurant, all of them wearing sunglasses, and looking clearly hung over  _ -good morning ladies, you look… like living dead- _ he joked, while all the others whined and looked at his cheerfulness  _ -you drank as much as we did bitch, how are you so fresh?- _ David asked, making no effort to hide his bitterness  _ -well, I slept well… my head is aching, but it’s nothing I cannot handle- _ all the others looked at him with a “fuck all the way off” expressions. Cracker looked at him, like if he saw something familiar  _ -isn’t that?- _ Dane looked at Max with a half worried smile  _ -no… nevermind, I’m so in lack of sleep that I must be surely wrong- _ he said, still looking at Dane for a second, going back to his glass of mimosa, in that moment, Giovanni arrived, sliding down his sunglasses for a second and putting them back  _ -bonjour bitches!- _ .

_ -The sleeping beauty strikes back- _ said Max as an answer  _ -bitch, is this going to be like these from now onwards? you’re always late!- _ Gio laughed, cheerfully  _ -I’m just in good mood, ok? let me feel my oats!- _ he whined, making all the others burst in laughter  _ -my alarm just didn’t work, so I think I’ll need a new night table clock- _ , Dane lowered his gaze still laughing, remembering how they barely slept, but they were still full of energy.  All of them spent a good time until they were called to the main door of the hotel, the suvs were waiting for them, all of them collected their garment bags and waited while the drivers packed them on the trunks, the first two vehicles parted and in the last one Andrew, Max, Dane and Giovanni were talking, suddenly, Max turned his head to the back and said _ -ok, I’m going to ask this just once, and I hope you are kind enough to be honest with me bitches- _ the three of them looked at Max in total seriousness  _ -Blair looks all fucked up from the night out, and you two are way too full of energy… and you- _ he pointed to Dane  _ -you are wearing one of Giovanni’s favorite tees, what the fuck is going on here? are you two fucking?- _ Gio laughed and Dane got his face bright red,  _ -what if we are?- _ the boy asked, taking off his sunglasses  _ -you totally are! Eureka just told me you were acting weird towards each other and I just dismissed her!- _ . Max exhaled sharply _ -how long?- _ Andrew covered his mouth preventing the cackle threatening to come out  _ -and you knew it little bitch! that’s what happened back in LA right? how didn’t I found out!- _ he asked, starting to laugh  _ -you didn’t notice cause you were way too busy playing the strict jew mother you are- _ Gio said, starting to laugh  _ -Blaire noticed that and covered us, we’re still thankful for it girl- _ he added, looking at Andrew, who was laughing now.

Dane took Giovanni’s hand on his and spoke to Max  _ -don’t worry miss, I’m up just to good with your child, he’s my boyfriend now- _ hesitating a little while saying this, as an answer, Max arched up his brow  _ -you better take good care of my baby girl, she’s a well raised lady- _ and finally laughed, threatening them to hug them as soon as they got out of the damned car, thing that Andrew was actually doing  _ -oh my god guys! now you’re making me feel like in a full Cupid mood- _ ; the four of them laughed and the rest of the way went smoothly.  When they finally arrived to the club, everything went way too fast from the moment they were dropped, to the time when the party started, the little stage was ready and people was standing there, waiting for the moment to come, in the backstage, a secluded room was filled with the top four queens, whom were expectantly watching the episode, Asia and Aquaria were talking here and there while Kameron, besides Aquaria, crossed her arms over the chest just to have something to do with them instead touching her partner, who was looking at her from time to time.

When the time finally came the four of them were holding hands with each other, Kameron squeezed her hand a little, trying to give to Gio some reassurance that was certainly in need of, Aquaria was stunned, like everything stopped around them and she couldn’t even react, just covering her mouth with her right hand and hear to Kam and Eureka clapping,  the instant she got to that state between laughing and crying, Asia hugged her first, and she could barely understand the whispers in her ear, then Eureka jumped over Kameron to hug her, and under the weight of the big queen, Kameron searched for Aquaria’s hand again, holding it tightly and patting her back, finally ending the lack of contact between them.  

Just a moment before the crew called her to get the crown on her head Aquaria stood up, pulling Kameron with her, to finally hug her tightly and kiss her before going out the lounge, leaving behind a very confused Asia and an open mouthed Eureka  _ -bitch, I knew it… I just knew it!- _ was the last line that Aquaria could hear when she found Dusty and Monét waiting for her, either when she finally reached her mother and Jordan.  The crown has heavy and it worked wonders with bringing her back to the moment, not clearly understanding how the fuck did Eureka managed to get to the stage before her, she could hear her sister introducing her to the crowd and giving the queue to step in.

“This is the Dawning of the Age of Aquaria!”, was the only thing that lasted on Gio’s ears until the end of the party, all his friends… his sisters were there and most of all, there was him, Dane, who held his hand when they left the place and all the way back home. Gio was resting his back on Dane’s chest all the way back to his home, scrolling down the screen of his phone, laughing at the sudden burst of messages from their sisters.

**_[11:30 p.m.] Eureka:_ ** I knew it bitch, totally knew it , you were too fucking suspicious!

**_[11:30 p.m.] Asia:_ ** like, is this for real, or you’re just messing with our heads?

**_[11:35 p.m.] Cracker:_ ** what are you talking about bitches?

**_[11:35 p.m.] Eureka:_ ** you won’t believe this Cracks! Aqua and Kam kissed right in front of us before the crowning! -scared emoji-

**_[11:35 p.m.] Cracker:_ ** oh that, yeah… at least they waited til the crowning and didn’t make out all the time

**_[11:36 p.m.] Asia:_ ** so this is not a joke

**_[11:40 p.m.] Monét:_ ** you little bitches!

**_[11:40 p.m.] Dusty:_ ** now I need to know that

**_[11:41 p.m.] Blair:_ ** what? they’re together, what’s the fucking matter?

**_[11:41 p.m.] Dusty:_ ** manners young lady, and why are you so casual about this?

**_[11:41 p.m.] Eureka:_ ** she knew it, just the same as Cracker, you bitches didn’t told us

**_[11:45 p.m.] Cracker:_ ** _ don’t look at me, I just found out today _

**_[11:45 p.m.] Dusty:_ ** Blair?

**_[11:45 p.m.] Eureka:_ ** Blair?

**_[11:45 p.m.] Asia:_ ** all of these happening on our faces and we were like doh!

**_[11:55 p.m.] Monique:_ ** are you mad? what’s all these nonsense?

**_[11:55 p.m.] Blair:_ ** what?

**_[11:56 p.m.] Yuhua:_ ** I guess and on behalf of all of us, how did you know and when?

**_[11:56 p.m.] Blair:_ ** none of your business bitches

**_[11:57 p.m.] Dusty:_ ** manners again, young lady you can’t know this and keep from all of us

**_[12:05 a.m.] Kameron:_ ** she’s not a gossip

**_[12:05 a.m.] Yuhua:_ ** her highness just took a chance to talk to us -pissed emoji-

**_[12:05 a.m.] Kameron:_ ** hey hey.. this is all too new

**_[12:07 a.m.] Aquaria:_ ** and basically, Blair knew because she pays attention, not like you

**_[12:07 a.m.] Monét:_ ** how long did you planned to hide this?

**_[12:08 a.m.] Aquaria:_ ** as Kam said, this is all too new, but thank you for your support guys, if you wanted to know, we’re happy -smiling emoji-

**_[12:08 a.m.] Kameron:_ ** happy and in love -blushing emoji-

**_[12:09 a.m.] Monique:_ ** Awwwww you two are so cute

**_[12:10 a.m.] Blair:_ ** I know!!! you see guys, I told you!!! -smiling emoji-

**_[12:12 a.m.] Eureka:_ ** all I know is you were acting weird, now I understand why, congrats guys!

**_[12:12 a.m.] Asia:_ ** congrats girls, enjoy your ride

**_[12:15 a.m.] Yuhua:_ ** Ewwww Asia, we don’t want to know about their ride -puking emoji-

**_[12:20 a.m.] Aquaria:_ ** and it’s quite a ride! -winking emoji-

**_[12:21 a.m.] Dusty:_ ** Congratulations and ewwwwwwwwwwwwww, I don’t need to know -puking emoji-

**_[12:22 a.m.] Eureka:_ ** ewwwwwwwwwwww -puking emoji-

**_[12:22 a.m.] Monique:_ ** ewwwwwwwwwwww! -puking emoji-

**_[12:23 a.m.] Blair:_ ** no dirty details girls!

**_[12:25 a.m.] Aquaria:_ ** now comes you're all prissy, aren't you? -smiling emoji-

**_[12:30 a.m.] Kameron:_ ** we’re out girls… see you later! -winking emoji-

Early next day, a picture of Gio and Dane kissing went viral in social media, everyone commenting and asking about the status of their relationship, both of them still ignoring it while walking beside the river  _ -you know that will be madness- _ said Dane laughing  _ -people will want to know when did this happened and all- _ , Giovanni turned to face him and put his arms around Dane’s neck  _ -maybe we’ll answer, maybe not… by now I don’t care, I want to spend more time with you before I have to travel, just have one more day before going to Mexico- _ , Dane put his hands on Gio’s hips  _ -then we go to Australia and Europe- _ they shared a brief kiss  _ -at least, we won’t be deprived for that long-  _ both laughed and separated to hold hands  _ -this will be madness, but I’m glad we can stay together.  I don’t know what you do to me but, I like this version of me- _ Gio smiled, looking to the horizon  _ -yeah, I know… either I like me better when I’m with you-. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give some feedback and love to your author.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, and I can grant that the second part is in progress, so, as soon I get it done, will be uploaded.
> 
> Please, don't forget to give your feedback, that's how we authors keep motivated to write.


End file.
